As known by those skilled in the art, voltage drop is measured, with a volt meter, in parallel with a component, while current passing through that component is measured, with an amp meter, in series with the component.
Current leaks, sometimes called “parasitic leaks,” are bad for circuits. Those leaks can cause an unnecessary drain on the power source for the circuit. Moreover, finding those leaks can be difficult, particularly if the space around the circuit is limited, making the use of the amp meter difficult.
For example, a parasitic leak in an automotive circuit can result in a dead battery. To locate the leak, typically, requires that the technician remove a fuse, connect the amp meter to the circuit, energize the circuit, and then test the circuit to determine the presence or non-presence of current. This process is time consuming. Moreover, the space around the automotive fuse panel is limited, so it can be difficult to get the amp meter in position to perform the test.
Accordingly, there is a need for a more convenient device and method for testing current flowing through a circuit.